Me Volvi A Enamorar
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Kai habia intentado mantener oculto su amor por el chino, pero ahora este ha cancelado su boda y lo va a visitar. Al fin Kai se confesara? fic YAOI KaixRei


**Me Volví a Enamorar**

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

Song-fic 

**Pareja:** _KaixRei_

**Dedicado:** _para mi pequeña diosa, para mi apoyo_. **_Mariam Hiwatari_**

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece si no a _Takao Aoki_. Si fuera mío no saben la que yo hubiera armado .... _–sonrisa perversa por parte de Kokoro-_

**Advertencia:** fic meloso – últimamente me salen así u.uU – y shonen ai.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

"Vale la pena arriesgarse a un imposible? Claro que si, porque lo imposibles no existen" 

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**_Si ya me habia prometido_**

**_Que entre tus brazos_**

**_No volvería a caer_**

Porque solo me dejas cada vez 

La tarde caía mas y mas y en aquella vieja mansión, la escena natural era fijamente observada por unos ojos color rubíes. El cabello de ese chico era de un gris obscuro en la parte frontal de su cabeza y de un azul claro encima, su piel pálida reflejaba la multitud de colores que lo hipnotizaba, y su rostro mostraba exangüe. Kai Hiwatari se encontraba completamente solo en su hogar –si es que a ese lugar se le podía llamar así -, su alma, los muebles y paredes de esa propiedad, eran todo lo que ahí estaba.

No era como si le importara mucho. Su abuelo constantemente viajaba dejándolo en cualquier parte, era raro que ambos supieran el paradero del otro. O al menos eso pensaba Kai. En fin, la servidumbre habia sido rechazada por esos dias, porque a el así le habia apetecido. Simplemente le parecia ridículo y absurdo el que un montón de gente estuviera ahí pero que a la vez se escondía de el como si tuviera una especie de plaga y que lo miraran furtivamente con lastima, como si de repente fuera a caer muerto. Por eso habia designado una ama de llaves que iba a limpiar dos veces por semana y un jardinero que iba los lunes. Y nada mas.

La mansión se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad y rodeada de un pequeño bosque, nada ostentoso pero si lo suficiente como para mantener a varios seres vivos lejos de ahí. Por eso, Kai se extrañó al escuchar unos insistentes timbres que lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones; y en donde vio que el cielo ya tenia en sus dominios a varias estrellas. Por unos momentos dudó que fuera cierto lo que escuchaba pero no, el ruidito no cesaba, y sin tener mas opción, se retiró del ventanal y sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo. Era finales de otoño y eso era muy lógico, pero al bicolor pareció no importarle y fue hacia la puerta principal.

Usualmente preguntaba quien era antes de abrir la puerta, en especial siendo una fría noche de jueves, en donde nadie debía ir sin cita y no esperaba a nadie. Pero, existen ocasiones en que parece que el destino no lo controlamos nosotros si no una fuerza extraña y poderosa que nos domina cuando se le antoje. Pues bien, fuera el frío, al noche, su cabeza o esa extraña energía, no importa que o quien lo causó, pero, al abrir, se encontró con quien menos imaginaba volver a encontrarse.

-hola, Kai – el pálido aun mantenía la puerta firmemente sujetada y los ojos algo abiertos de la impresión

-Rei?

-eehh .... – el chino se limitó a sonreir – si ... creo que si

-.......... – Kai no sabia que mas decir. Que podía hacer? Frente a el, se encontraba ese chico que lo habia conquistado hacia años.

**_Porque cruzaste mi camino_**

**_Comprobando que sigo a tus pies_**

**_Solo diste un: "Te Quiero"_**

**_Y fracasé ....._**

-Kai?

-mm?

-te sientes bien? – Rei tocó una mejilla del pálido, quien, respingando, se separ

-si, ... – pasó una mano por su cara – si ... me siento bien, Rei es solo que ... es solo que ...

-solo que .....?

-bueno, .... me sorprendiste, eso es todo

-porque lo dices?

-bueno, ... – Kai se recargó en el marco de la puerta soltando la misma – se suponía que tu no estabas, precisamente, en el país ...

-oh – Rei bajó la mirada y el otro desvió la vista. El chino se mordió los labios y fue cuando Kai se dió cuenta, a un lado de Rei habia una maleta

-Rei?

-si?

-quieres pasar? – Rei levantó la vista y sonrió, como aliviado

-claro – Kai dejó su postura y entró siendo seguido por el chico de piel apiñonada. Entraron a la estancia y Rei se limitó a dejar su equipaje cerca del sofá en donde se sentó. Kai habia elegido un cómodo sillón.

-y, que te trae por aquí? – el otro se encogió de hombros – oh – usualmente a Kai le gustaba el silencio, pero en esos momentos, le era totalmente fastidioso. Rei debió haberlo notado.

-terminé con Matilda – Hiwatari fijó la vista en la dorada que lo miraba

-escuché que se iban a casar – la voz de Kai era muy neutral. Rei solo se limitó a cabecear afirmativamente – entonces?

-cancelé – dijo como si hablara del clima

-que?

-como escuchaste, cancelé

-pero, .... porque tu!? es decir ... dijiste ..... dijiste que estabas enamorado y ....

-si, ya se lo que dije – el tono del chino era fastidiado y Hiwatari decidió no hablar mas de ese tema – no tienes porque repetírmelo ...

-porque? – por muy incomodo que le fuera el tema, no podía evitar preguntar –en esos momentos – la razón. es que simplemente le sorprendía

-Kai ....

-si?

-no quiero hablar de eso – Rei pasó ambas manos por su cabello y luego recargó la cabeza en el mueble – por eso no fui a casa de los demás, porque no quería hablar de esto – se levantó del sillón – pensé que podrías dejar quedarme unos dias hasta que piense en explicar mejor las cosas, pero veo que me equivoqué – fue hacia su maleta y la tomó nuevamente – disculpa que te molestara – dió media vuelta con disposición a salir

-la habitación de siempre esta disponible. Ya sabes, subiendo las escaleras, tercer piso, pasillo derecho puerta tres, la cuatro es la mía – el chino giró el rostro sonriendo agradecido

-gracias – y subió hacia el lugar indicado y ya conocido

-aquí vamos otra vez – decía con un largo suspiro el bicolor mientras veía el cielo ya nocturno.

**_Combatí contra todas_**

Las fuerzas de mi alma 

**_Pero nada bastó y fracasé_**

Kai podía ser todo, menos un inútil. Si, el mismo lo sabia y se lo habian dicho, era cruel, despiadado, frío, insensible, egoísta, sádico, masoquista –esto se lo decía Takao –, traidor y hasta cínico, pero de que sabia valerse por si mismo a las pruebas se remitía. Por supuesto, a Rei no le extrañó que al entrar a la cocina Hiwatari ya tuviera la pequeña mesa servida para dos. Simplemente se lavó las manos y ambos se sentaron al mismo tiempo.

-buen provecho – fue lo único que dijo el dueño del Drigger. El resto de la cena transcurrió en absoluta calma y silencio, solo con el movimiento de ellos al tomar los cubiertos y demás.

Al terminar, fue el mismo Kai quien se levantó para lavar lo utilizado, como siempre; pero esta vez, el chino se le habia adelantado.

-que haces?

-ayudo - dijo el otro simplemente, e ignorando la cara sorprendida y medio molesta, lavó y limpió en un instante – buenas noches, Kai – Kai afirmó pero se quedó ahí, parado junto al lavatrastes y con mas de mil pensamientos rondándole por la cabeza. Entre ellos, recordaba que cada vez que Rei terminaba una relación, iba a pasar unos dias con el, no lo entendía, y no quería preguntarle al chino el porque.

**_Y me volví a enamorar de ti_**

**_No quise hacerlo pero sucedi_**

**_Puse candados a mi corazón_**

Pero tu dulce voz los destrozó 

-no, .... no otra vez – fue lo único que dijo rato despues, sin moverse – porque? – Kai parecia no querer reaccionar de mas, elevó una mano hasta su pecho y la mantuvo ahí, meciendo el lugar suavemente, como si le doliera, como si fuera una bomba, que si soltaba, podría estallar.

Caminó como sonámbulo hasta la sala, sin encender las luces, y se dejó caer en el primer sillón que encontró y con la mano aun en el mismo sitio.

-no – volvió a repetir con un tono de voz un poco mas fuerte – no .... –el no debía permitirse debilidades, el no era débil, el era, .... el era .....

**_&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. Flash Back &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &._**

-Kai Hiwatari, me vuelvo a presentar, soy Rei Kon – Kai miró la mano que le extendía ese chino y una sonrisa en el rostro. No muy alto, cabello largo y negro, piel acanelada y ojos color ámbar – me alegra que estemos en el mismo equipo – ese tal Rei parecia algo de otro mundo, siempre con esa aura de tranquilidad, con una sonrisa amable, actitud digna, extraño espécimen.

-hmp – Kai dió la vuelta y se dirigió al baño dejando al chino con la mano extendida. Por supuesto, eso era algo que simplemente no le importaba mucho. Lo que si le importaba era el hecho de que ese chico y el, iban a compartir la habitación por esa noche.

Frunció el ceño todavía mas, ya dentro del cuarto de baño, y se cruzó de brazos. Detestaba compartir, y mas aun detestaba que estuvieran en la misma habitación que el. Si habia algo que Kai apreciaba demasiado, eso era **_SU_** soledad. No toleraba el ruido excesivo y la gente. No es que le tuviera miedo a ella, era solo que le molestaba a sobremanera de tal modo que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

El chino generalmente no le hablaba, o al menos Kai evitaba cualquier contacto hacia el. no sabia porque, pero la sola presencia de Rei le inquietaba. Habia un "no-se-que" en el que lograba una extraña mezcla de inquietud y calma, toda una división y eso le enredaba; y todo lo que le confundía le molestaba, así era Kai, por eso lo evitaba. Aunque lo mas curioso habia sucedido esa tarde.

Habian llegado a China ese dia y se habian hospedado en el hotel. Tuvo que soportar las chiquilladas de esos dos locos –llámense Takao y Max- junto a ese niño genio hipertensivo – nómbrese Kyouji – y logró no hablarles, o al menos trató de no prestarles demasiada atención y pensando, sin saber porque, en donde estaría el chico llamado Rei. En fin, despues habian salido a comer y en el mismo restaurante se encontraba el famoso Rei, ya sabia donde habia estado.

Despues de comer, el señor Dickenson les explicó las reglas del torneo y al escucharlas, Kai comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Todo era por equipos! Aunque el ganara, si el resto de sus compañeros no lo hacia, el tambien perdía. Obviamente le desagradaba la idea de tener que, en cierta forma, depender de unos chiquillos tontos. Asi que salió de ahí dejando a todos con un palmo de narices. No le importaba nada, ni siquiera los gritos de Kinomiya.

Rato despues, se encontró con algo curioso, los chiquillos lo buscaban como desesperados. Vio a Rei despegarse, el buscaba por lugares por donde habia pasado; sonrió, el chinito era inteligente. Luego, se fijó en el moreno, de seguro se perdía. Con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, lo siguió a el y luego lo esperó en un callejón. Pronto, Takao llegó hasta el.

Casi de inmediato el peliazul fue desafiado, aunque bueno, despues llegaron los otros. Incluyendo a Rei a quien el pequeño chico de cabello verde habia reconocido. Y muy bien al parecer. Le decía _traidor_ y luego, aparecieron mas que tambien parecían conocer chino, entre ellos, una chica de cabellos rosados.

**_Y me volví a enamorar de ti_**

**_Sabiendo que me causaras dolor_**

**_Porque es temprano vete, por favor_**

Al fin que pronto me dirás: "Adios" 

No sabia porque pero la presencia de esa chica le molestaba al verla por primera vez. Tenia que reconocerlo, a vista de los ojos de adolescentes comunes, la chica era atractiva. Cuerpo formándose muy bien, piel algo acanelada y que se veía tersa, y poseedora de actitudes felinas que le otorgaban demasiado atractivo a su persona. Pero, el era Kai Hiwatari y una simple niñita no le causaba gran impresión, pero aun así, esa familiaridad para con Rei, esa mirada que claramente quería decir algo diferente a lo que pensaba, no le gustaba para nada.

Por eso le habló así, por eso su actitud la actitud hacia ella merecía su voz y miradas mas frías. Y lo que era peor, sabia que, por algún extraño motivo, todo se debía a ese chino que se encontraba a su lado. Y mientras ella se marchaba, supo que se habia ganado un enemigo. Un gran enemigo encarnado en una gata de cabellos rosas y de mas belleza llamada Mariah.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y mas, esa mirada que le habia dirigido la felina antes de desaparecer. Lavó su cara febrilmente y salió del baño, esperando que Rei ya estuviera dormido. Pero el dia parecia seguir en contra suya. Rei se encontraba sentado en su cama, esperándolo al parecer. En cuanto le vió, volvió a sonreir.

-esperaba que salieras, tardaste mucho –dijo con voz apacible

-....... – Kai caminó hasta el y se cruzó de brazos, diciendo en mudo lenguaje _"largo de mi cama". _Rei lo entendió y se levantó de ahí caminando ahora el al baño. Kai comenzó a quitarse la bufanda, las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas. Le parecia escuchar lejanas risas de los otros chiquillos.

Para cuando el ojidorado salió y se metió en las cobijas, el ya estaba dentro de ellas fingiendo dormir.

-descansa, Kai – fue lo ultimo que dijo Rei antes de darse vuelta y caer completamente dormido. El bicolor abrió los ojos y no dijo nada. Cómo se habia dado cuenta Rei de que el no dormía? No quiso pensar mas y trató de dormir. En su mente, aun pensaba que Rei era un chico extraño que le inquietaba de una manera desconocida y a la vez le calmaba.

-ajajajaja, no me diste, Max!

-pues ahora lo haré!

-tranquilos, chicos!

Pero, definitivamente era mucho mejor compañía que la de alguno de esos escandalosos niños.

**_&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. _****_Fin del Flash Back &. _****_&. &. _****_&. _****_&. &. &. &. &. &. _**

**_Y es que me he vuelto_**

**_A enamorar de ti, ....._**

**_No quiero mas dolor ...._**

Kai miraba el techo y la vez no, su cabeza era un terrible mar de recuerdos del cual parecia no poder escapar en esos momentos.

**_&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. Flash Back &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &._**

Los dias subsecuentes pasaron con muchas cosas. El inicio del torneo, descubrir el pasado de Rei, cuando el perdió su bestia bit, cuando el pensó en abandonar el equipo ....

Cuando se enteró de que Rei habia pensado en esa posibilidad, le habia entrado terribles escalofríos y, desde lo que podía recordar, mucho temor. Por supuesto, ya no se encontraba tan confundido como al principio de conocerlo, Kai sabia lo que le pasaba, no era tan tonto como para que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Al parecer, y de acuerdo con los síntomas que presentaba, Rei le gustaba, y mucho por lo que parecía.

Por eso, al enterarse que _"esa"_ habia tenido algo que ver con esa inesperada decisión de Rei, sintio mas coraje hacia ella. Mucho coraje. Aunque la gota que derramó el vaso fue en las finales. La noche anterior a ese dia Kai le habia estado dando vueltas al asunto. Decírselo o no a Rei lo que el sentía? Claro que no iba a ser una declaración formal, pero no siempre se veía a Kai Hiwatari interesado amorosamente en alguien. Pero habia algo que no lo hacia decidirse. O mas bien, la presencia de alguien.

Al parecer, Rei correspondía al sentimiento de la tal Mariah y si eso era así el se vería totalmente humillado en su amor y orgullo propio. Por esa razón, decidió esperar a que finalizara el torneo, y si el chico daba señas de que no le correspondía, el hablaría con Rei y así se definiría todo.

Pero cuando Rei y Mariah se enfrentaron supo que el habia perdido y decidió dejarlo por la paz. Y mas aun con esa cita que ella le habia pedido al finalizar la batalla. No dijo nada, no tenia porque hacerlo, pero se negó a dirigirle la palabra a Rei ese dia.

**_&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. _****_Fin del Flash Back &. _****_&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &._**

-yo soy fuerte – miraba el techo lo mas decidido que podía y luego se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación para descansar.

**_Porque cruzaste mi camino_**

**_Comprobando que sigo a tus pies_**

**_Solo diste un: "Te Quiero"_**

**_Y fracasé ....._**

La mañana llegó rápidamente o al menos eso le pareció a Kai. Para cuando se levantó, Rei lo esperaba en la mesa de la cocina con la habitual expresión de calma en su rostro.

-buenos dias, Kai

-buenos dias

-perdona si me tomé la molestia por hacer el desayuno, pero como no te levantabas ...

-esta bien, Rei – terminó tajante el bicolor. Los recuerdos de la madrugada aun los tenia presente, esperaba que se le pasaran rápido.

Como la noche anterior, el desayuno transcurrió en el mismo ambiente y las dos personas de ahí no parecia que quisieran cambiar ese detalle. El dia se sucedió entre paseos distantes por el jardín y pequeñas e insulsas platicas acerca del clima y los dias de crudo invierno que se acercaban. Cuando la hora de la merienda se acercaba, mientras el y Rei se encontraban de nuevo en la recepción, sentados en los lugares habituales, Kai se decidió a hablar.

-porque, Rei? – el otro le miró sin comprender – porque cancelaste la boda y viniste aquí?

-a que te refieres?

-no te hagas el tonto – Kai usó un tono de impaciencia – sabes bien a lo que me refiero, porque si te molestaba la presencia de Takao, Max o Kyo bien pudiste haber elegido un hotel o ... no se .... tu país, yo que sé!; Porque precisamente aquí?

-te molesta que este aquí, Kai? – el ruso-japonés estuvo tentado a gritarle _"**SI**, porque me aturdes, porque estoy loco por ti y tu jamás te diste cuenta, imbécil!" _– Kai; ... te molesta?

-...no

-entonces?

-entonces, como tu amigo quiero saber la razón de porque yo – se acomodó en el sillón de tal forma que sus manos se juntaban cerca de su abdomen – porque siempre que tienes problemas vienes conmigo, porque me dices todo, porque siempre me afianzas de tu confidente o compañero, porque cancelaste tu boda cuando decías que te casabas con tu chica?? eso!, porque!?

Rei desvió la mirada y pareciendo meditar muy profundamente la respuesta. Kai lo vió permanecer así unos instantes.

-de verdad quieres saber? – Kai no lo notó, pero la voz del chico se habia escuchado algo apagada

-si, Rei, si quiero saberlo ..... – el ojidorado cerró los ojos unos segundos, con una clara expresión en la que parecia que se acercaba el fin del mundo. Despues, los abrió y se levantó de ahí con el rostro decidido. Kai juzgó que otra vez Rei iba a querer irse, pero no, solo se acercó a el

-me responderás? – habló lo mas serio que pudo. Estaba muy nervioso con esa cercanía.

-si – Rei sonrió y luego, sin decir mas, acercó sus labios a los de el y los mantuvo ahí, solamente juntos.

**_Combatí contra todas_**

**_Las fuerzas de mi alma_**

**_Pero nada bastó y fracasé_**

Muy bien, o eso era un sueño o el mundo estaba al revés. Rei no mantuvo el contacto mucho tiempo, se separó y luego miró a Kai esperando su respuesta. No habia sido el beso mas romántico del mundo y que decir de tierno o algo así; es mas, podía haberse llamado un simple roce y eso era todo. Tal vez para el neko era algo común, algo que hacia a varios sin compromiso o algo mas allá de la amistad, solo .... un roce, como un saludo, simplemente, sin significado alguno.

El bicolor miró molesto a Rei, solo habia sido un juego, una manera para confundirlo o bromear con el, para reírse de el. Si, eso debía ser, solo eso era lo único congruente.

-debo admitir que pudo haber sido una gran broma – a Kai le caía el cabello sobre el rostro y sonreía irónicamente

-que?

-.....pero – Kai no tomó en cuenta la exclamación del chino – yo soy Kai Hiwatari y no soy cualquier tonto; - levantó la cara y miró acusadora y fríamente al ojidorado - me has entendido, Rei?

-broma? – el neko no parecia muy contento con las palabras del bicolor. – crees que ... solo te hice una broma!? – se levantó y lanzó una mirada tan fulminante como la que le daba Hiwatari

-que otra cosa podía ser, Rei? Eh? Solo una broma ... de seguro hecha con no se quien o tal vez tu novia Matilda

-tu si que eres terco! – parecía que Rei quería jalarse los cabello pero se controlaba demasiado – como voy a hacerte una broma de estas? Con estas cosas no se juegan, Kai!

-pues ya ves que tu sí, Rei! – gritó el otro tambien levantándose. Rei abrió los ojos molesto y sorprendido mientras abría y cerraba la boca, incapaz de poder hablar ante lo dicho por ese chico que el quería – niégalo, Rei!

-por supuesto que lo niego! – articuló al fin – como puedes llegar a creer que yo soy ese tipo de persona!!??

-pues ya vez – el neko parecia estar a punto de golpearlo

-eres un estúpido, Kai, pero ya veo que piensas de mi – dió media vuelta completamente ofendido – y como no quiero molestarte, creo que lo mejor sera que me vaya – giró la cabeza entornando los ojos y mostrando los colmillos – si me quedo, eres capaz de acusarme hasta de lo que no – y se volvió para comenzar a caminar a paso rápidos

-ah, no, eso no! – Kai reaccionó casi de inmediato y, rápidamente, alcanzó al chino tomándolo del brazo fuertemente

-suéltame, Kai! – siseo amenazante Rei mientras volvía a entornar los ojos furioso

-no, tu y yo no hemos terminado, _gatito_

-suéltame o me veré obligado a ...

-a que!? – interrumpió a voz alta el bicolor – vas a intentar otro de tus trucos!? – los ojos de Rei parecían flamear mas y mas

-no, imbécil, me obligarás a golpearte, porque yo me voy porque me voy!

-no, tu no te iras!

-ah, si; y como piensas impedírmelo Hiwatari!?

-como sea, tu ya jugaste conmigo y ahora me toca a mi! – Rei iba a preguntarle _"que!?",_ cuando ahora era el quien sentía los labios del otro en los suyos.

**_Y me volví a enamorar de ti_**

**_No quise hacerlo pero sucedi_**

**_Puse candados a mi corazón_**

**_Pero tu dulce voz los destroz_**

Ilusión o realidad? Kai rodeaba el cuerpo de Ray con fuerza y ahora era el turno del chino para quedarse sorprendido, con el cuerpo rígido y procesando muy lentamente el hecho que ocurría en esos momentos. Kai lo sujetaba. Kai lo besaba. Kai .... Kai quería abrir su boca!! ..... ilusión o realidad?

_-"¡al diablo!"_ – pensó el ojidorado. Cual era la diferencia en esas dos? Ninguna, en ambas el esperaba lo mismo. Asi que no quiso quedarse atrás, y antes de que Kai se arrepintiese o le diera otro de sus estúpidos ataques, safó sus brazos y sujetó el cuello del bicolor con fuerza y permitiendo la entrada.

Fantasía o sorpresa? Nuevamente Rei hacia gala de que, al parecer, no le era tan indiferente. No pudo detenerse a pensar mas. el neko se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata y el no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Saboreó el néctar que s le habia prohibido o rezagado por mucho tiempo. Rei no parecia incomodo por la situación.

La parte racional de Kai y su frialdad parecían haberse ido lejos, muy lejos, ya no las escuchaba, ya no estaban en su cabeza. Para que estarlo si tenia a ese neko entre sus brazos y en donde parecia como en una fantasía que tuvo el descaro de tener una sola vez?

TOC! 

El sonido de algo que chocaba contra el vidrio de una ventana logró que ambos se separaron algo agitados. Rei movió un mechón de sus cabellos y Kai lo miró diciéndole claramente que debían ver inmediatamente que o quien lo habia provocado. Caminaron hasta el comedor en donde habia provenido, pero no se miraba nada o alguien.

**_Y me volví a enamorar de ti_**

**_Sabiendo que me causaras dolor_**

**_Porque es temprano vete, por favor_**

**_Al fin que pronto me dirás: "Adios"_**

-debió haber sido un animal o algo así – Kai aun miraba, receloso, hacia las ventanas, por si veía a alguien, pero nada

-eso debió haber sido – dijo con un resuello el neko

-aja ....

-mmm ....

Kai estaba molesto consigo mismo. Se habia dejado llevar, habia dejado ver lo que sentía, se habia mostrado débil frente a Rei. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que sus razonamientos fríos volvieran a dominarlo.

-creo .... – dijo con la voz seria – creo recordar que ya te ibas, no?

-pero tu .....

-no pasó nada, entendido?

-Kai ....

-vete

-..... no

-porque no? – el bicolor lo miró molesto – vete de una vez, no quiero que estés mas tiempo en mi casa

-porque, Kai, eh!? Porque? – replicó el ojidorado. Habia visto una luz, una oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar como habia ocurrido anteriormente – a que le temes?

-yo no le temo a nada – las hostilidades volvían entre ellos y ninguno parecia ceder

-claro que si! me besas y luego me dices que me vaya, eso no es lógico, tu le temes a algo!

-beso!? – replicó burlón el otro – eso no fue un beso, Rei, entiéndelo, fue solo un juego, una diversión, una broma ..... como la tuya

-no te creo – el chino apretó los puños, debía controlarse lo suficiente, era el momento, el lugar, era el ahora o el nunca – tu no eres de esos, Kai, tu no besarías a nadie así como así!

-como lo sabes, Rei!?; eh1? Como sabes que yo no solo jugaba contigo? Como puedes asegurarlo!!? Responde!

-porque yo SI te conozco, Kai y cuando me besaste pude sentirte! – suavizo las facciones - pude sentirlo ....

-...... – Kai negó con la cabeza – estas loco ....

-no, el loco eres tu, porque no lo aceptas, por negarte

-....no

-..... te niegas a creer, te niegas a ver las cosas ....

-yo no me niego a ver nada ...

-ah, no?

-no, yo veo todo muy claro – la voz era casi un murmullo, cerraba los ojos. No, no debía ver a Rei o caería

-en serio?

-si

-entonces sabes que te amo, Kai – el bicolor apretó los ojos, no quería ver.

-no es cierto!

-si es cierto!, porque te niegas a verlo? Porque no quieres creerlo!? – Rei casi quería llorar de frustración, tenia que hacerle ver la verdad a Kai – estoy enamorado de ti y yo se que tu sientes lo mismo por mi!

-que no!

-porque no!?, porque no, Kai!? porque te sigues aferrando a una falsedad? Porque no me crees!?, porque ...?

-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN! – Kai abrió los ojos –TE AMO, ME ESCUCHASTE!!? TE AMO, ME TIENES LOCO DESDE HACE AÑOS, ... ESTAS FELIZ!!??

**_Y es que me he vuelto_**

**_A enamorar de ti; ....._**

El pecho de Rei subía y bajaba agitado mientras sentía que se hinchaba de felicidad. Eso era lo que el quería escuchar, lo que siempre habia deseado oir .... el neko parecia sentir que iba a llorar pero se contuvo, era momento para ser feliz, no para llorar ....

-AHORA LARGATE – Kai seguía mirando al ojidorado fúrico y con lagrimas impotentes en sus ojos – LARGO DE AQUÍ, REI; VE A CONTÁRSELO A QUIEN QUIERAS Y BURLATE DE MI, ...... pero vete ...

-Kai, porque haría eso? – la voz era suave, calmada .... debía calmar a Hiwatari

-no se, de seguro para decir que tienes comiendo de tus manos a Kai Hiwatari, no?

-yo no haría algo semejante – se acercó al bicolor y lo abrazó tiernamente – no lo haría porque yo si te amo. Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo ...

-mentiroso .....

-porque lo dices, Kai?

-si es así, ... porque jamás me lo dijiste? Porque siempre tenias que hacerle caso a todas esas .... esas ... esas tontas – a Rei se le entristeció la mirada

-porque tu jamás me dijiste algo – cerró los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en un hombro del pálido – porque siempre me decías que el amor era para tontos y débiles, porque no me dejabas demostrártelo .... como ahora .... – se separó un poco y ambas bocas volvieron a unirse. Con timidez, pero sinceras y, a cada momento, con mas entrega.

**_No quiero mas dolor , ..._**

**_Baby ....._**

Al momento de terminar la caricia, se quedaron juntos, sin saber que decir o como reaccionar.

-estas seguro, Rei?

-si, Kai ...

La mirada vidriosa de ambos, la corriente de energía casi escapándose de los poros de su piel, las ganas de sentirse juntos por siempre ....

-Rei, yo tambien te amo, pero ..... no quiero ilusionarme para despues terminar herido .... – el neko sonri

-entonces me quedaré contigo, para demostrarte que solo digo la verdad ... **_mi_** verdad – Kai miró esos ojos color ámbar, parecían sinceros, gritaban amor a llenar .... porque no arriesgarse? Si, lo mejor era intentar ..... _"Mas vale amar y ser rechazado, que nunca haber amado .."_

-claro que si ..... – lo beso despreocupadamente. Si se habia equivocado, ya lo descubriría, por el momento, lo importante ahora, era que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos ....

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

La tarde faltaba poco para caer, y, cerca de ahí, tres siluetas caminaban tranquilamente

-iagh! Esos dos son mas profundos que un charco .... me dan ganas de vomitar!

-cállate, Takao – reprochó Mizuhara mientras el moreno volteaba el rostro con los brazos en la nuca

-tranquilos los dos – terció Kyo pensativamente – aah, me pregunto que dirá Kai cuando descubra que el y Rei están encerrados en su mansión por setenta y dos horas ....

-y no solo eso – añadió el rubio – si no que ninguno tiene su celular y que las líneas telefónicas están muertas

-bah, de seguro Kai se pondrá furioso al principio y luego se calmara con Rei – Kinomiya recibió un codazo de el castaño – solo dije lo que pensaba. Además, el sistema de alarmas que le instalo Kyo a la mansión de Kai es magnifico

-eso si, me sorprendí cuando Kai me lo pidió. Aunque de todas maneras – el chico se acomodó sus lentes – me la debías al aventar esa piedra a la ventana, ... se suponía que no debían escucharnos! – el moreno puso cara de fastidio

-je, no le reproches, jefe, lo que pasa es que Kao-Kao estaba celoso – Max sacó la lengua en burla

-eso no es cierto!

-si es cierto, si es cierto! – decía alegremente el americano

-ah, si? celoso de quien, de Kai o de Rei? – preguntó pícaro Kyo

-pues de ...

-calla, Max! – Mizuhara salió corriendo y Takao lo persiguió con la cara roja y tratando de matarlo

-hey, ustedes dos, espérenme! – Kyo dió un ultimo vistazo a la mansión en donde de seguro esos dos hacían cosas buenas que parecen malas o algo así ...lo que sea, salió corriendo tras sus amigos, sabia que el moreno no estaba celoso por ninguno de los dos, de hecho, el le habia dicho que arreglara el sistema de tal manera que encerrara a Kai junto con Rei, porque Takao quería a ....

-Kyo, ven aquí y ayúdame a atrapar a Max!

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**Owari**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

Si, ya se, ya se, eso ultimo no se a que venia pero no pude evitarlo ¬.¬U Espero que a mi hija le gustara ToT y esperare el comentario de aquellos que me honren en leer el fic. Nos vemos y hasta la próxima n.n


End file.
